2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII |production = 2002''The Fast and the Furious: Official Car Guide, page 50''[http://www.imcdb.org/vehicle_2065-Mitsubishi-Lancer-Evolution-VII-2002.html 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII - 2 Fast 2 Furious - Internet Movie Car Database.com] |status = Discontinued |class = |bodystyle = Sedan |engine = 2-liter DOHC 16-v 4G63 inline 4 with nitrous |bodymods = DAMD body kit ARC rear wing |specialtymods =NOS Bottles, NOS Wet Nitrous System, 9 point roll cage |wheels = Motegi Racing FF5 rims |tires = Toyo Tyres |suspensionmods = |paint = Lime Green House Kolor |plate = Z3Y 921''2 Fast 2 Furious'' |Driver = Brian O'Conner Tej Parker |Used for = Racing Transporting drug money |Fate = Active/Survived |Appears In = |See Also = 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX |manufacturer = }} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII is major car driven by Brian O'Conner and Tej Parker in 2 Fast 2 Furious. History ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Following their debriefing on the situation with Carter Verone and meeting Monica Fuentes, Brian takes the Lancer after Roman Pearce claims the 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS for his own. Monica accompanies Brian in the car on their way to Verone's mansion. Unbeknownst to either Roman or Brian, the Lancer and the Eclipse were bugged with tracking devices that allowed agents Bilkins and Markham to monitor their every move when they did not report them directly on the undercover mission. During Roman and Brian's "audition" to become Verone's car, their cover was almost blown when Markham assumed they were fleeing custody with the Lancer and the Eclipse. Roman and Brian brought the bugged cars to Tej Parker's garage in the hopes that the mechanic, Jimmy, would know how to remove the bugs. However, Jimmy summarized the complexicity of the cars internal systems would make it difficult. Roman and and Brian continued to use the Eclipse and Lancer until they were able to win Korpi's and Darden's Dodge Challenger and Yenko Camaro. Prior to arriving to the warehouse to switch the Lancer and Eclipse with the muscle cars, the Lancer is tagged with a ESD Harpoon Launcher during the Miami police's pursuit of Roman and Brian. With the help of one of Verone's men, Enrique, Brian is able to pull the harpoon off of the side of the Lancer's frame before the EMP can disable it completely. During the car scramble, Tej drove the Lancer and, accompanied by Suki Roman's Eclipse, lured the police away from Brian and Roman's activities. Both Tej and Suki were arrested by the police for evading the authorities. Specifications All but one of the Lancer Evolution VII's used in 2 Fast 2 Furious were Mitsubishi Lancers made to look like the Evolution VII. One of them was a left-hand-drive Evolution VII imported from Europe. Trivia *The Evolution VII's color scheme, body kit, and overall look were a deliberate nod to Paul Walker's 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse from The Fast and the Furious. *The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII is one of the few protagonist cars that is not destroyed on-screen. *Because the Mitsubishi Evolution was not introduced to America until 2003, when Mitsubishi introduced the Evolution VIII, a 2002 Evolution VII was used, fitted with a different front fascia as well as Evolution VIII tail lights. *All but one of the Evolution VII used in the movies were Mitsubishi Lancers made to look like the Evo; one of them, however, was a left-hand-drive Evo imported from Europe. Media Videos Gallery Screenshots Unveiling the Mitsubishi.png|"What are we driving?" Eclipse GTS Spyder & Lancer Evolution VII.png Roman admires the Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Mitsubishi Rear View.png Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII - Side View.png Brian's Evo - Instrument Panel.png Spyder GTS & Lancer Evo VII.png Spyder GTS & Lancer EVO VII.png Spyder GTS & Lancer EVO VII (2).png Heading to Verone's - Mitsubishi Evo & Spyder.png Verone's Property - Lancer Evo & Eclipse Spyder.png Roman - Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Verone's Audition - Evo & Spyder.png Verone's Audition Race - Freeway.png 2F2F - Audition Race.png 2F2F - Audition Race (2).png Lancer Evolution VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Audition Race.png Lancer Evo VII - Front View.png Lancer EVO VII - Interior.png Heading in between two trucks.png EVO between two trucks.png Mitsubishis on the Highway - 2F2F.png Freeway Stunt - Evo VII Side View.png Brian's Freeway Stunt - 2F2F.png Reverse on the Freeway - 2F2F Evo Lancer VII Rear View.png Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII - Front View.png '02 Lancer EVO VII - Side View.png Evolution VII - heading towards the exit.png Spyder & Evo - Freeway Exit.png Brian & Roman - Zooming By.png Mitsubishis - Zooming Through Little Haiti.png Bumbaclot - Brian & Roman.png Mitsubishi Rear Ends.png Lancer EVO VII - Boatyard.png Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VII - Boat Yard.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Settling Dust.png 2002 Lancer EVO VII & 2003 Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Brian & Roman - Mitsubishi.png Brian's Lancer EVO VII - Side View.png Roman's Triumph.png Roman shooting at Markham & Dunn.png Lancer EVO VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Aerial View.png Audition Race Victors.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder GTS (2).png Brian leads Roman to Tej's Garage.png Tej's Garage - 2F2F.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - Tej's Garage.png Lancer EVO VII & Eclipse Spyder GTS - Tej's Garage.png Lancer EVO VII - Under the hood.png Roman getting in the EVO.png Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VII - Curb Parking.png Lancer Evo vs. Yenko Camaro.png Korpi's Turn - 2 Fast 2 Furious.png Brian's Turn - Lancer Evo VII.png Korpi vs. Brian - Yenko vs. Evo.png Brian's EVO VII - Speedometer.png Brian wins the race - Evo beats Yenko Camaro.png Brian's EVO - Parked at Tej's.png Eclipse Spyder GTS & Evo Lancer VII - Final Mission.png Eclipse Spyder GTS & Lancer Evo VII - Versailles.png Verone's Trailer Property - Spyder & EVO.png Verone's Trailer Property - Spyder & EVO (2).png Lancer Evolution VII - Speedometer.png Brian & Roman - On the Run.png EVO & Spyder - On the Highway.png Lancer EVO VII - Aimed by ESD.png Evo & Spyder - Customs Chopper.png Avoiding the ESD.png EVO shot by ESD.png ESD embedded in Lancer EVO VII.png Brian's EVO - Instrument Panel.png Lancer EVO - Struck by ESD.png Lancer EVO - Removing the ESD.png EVO in the grass - ESD.png Lancer EVO - Removing the ESD (2).png Lancer EVO - ESD Holes.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - On the Move.png Lancer EVO & Eclipse Spyder - On the Move (2).png Lancer Evolution VII - Side View.png Lancer EVO - Highway Exit.png EVO & Spyder - Highway Exit.png Roman & Brian - Last Trick.png Brian's Evolution VII - Side View.png Brian & Roman - Last Trick.png EVO & Spyder - Scramble.png EVO & Spyder - Scramble (2).png Evolution VII & Spyder GTS - Breaking Off.png EVO & Spyder - Cornered.png EVO & Spyder - Decoys.png EVO & Spyder on Camera.png Mitsubishi Lancer Fast And Furious.jpg Promotional/External Source 2003 EVO Lancer - Front Side.JPG Lancer-evo-vii-2-fast-2-furious-2.jpg|Front view Lancer-evo-vii-2-fast-2-furious.jpg|Side view Lancer-evo-vii-2-fast-2-furious-16.jpg|Inside view lancer-evo-vii-2-fast-2-furious-22.jpg|Back view Lancer Evolution VII from 2F2F - Rear View.jpg|Rear view Notes References Category:Cars Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Tuners